


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 608

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [46]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Astapori Valyrian, Conlang, High Valyrian (ASoIaF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 608 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 608 ofGame of Thrones.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471
Kudos: 2





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 608

RED PRIEST (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
From the fire she was reborn to remake the world. Just as her dragons are a gift from the Lord of Light to Daenerys, so then is Daenerys a gift from the Lord to her children. If we are steadfast in our love for the Queen and her faithful advisors, no man will ever lock us in chains again.

TRANSLATION  
_Hen perzy vys amazverdagon asittaks. Lo zyhyz zaldrizesse Aeksio Oño irudy Daenerot issi, separ Daenerys Aeksio irudy riñarta zyhot issa. Lo Darie se pasabari sytiotapia lotiri jorraeloty, separ dore vala arli ilon belmurilza._

RED PRIEST (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
When our Queen asks us to go to war, we march behind her. And when she asks us for peace, we throw down our knives.

TRANSLATION  
_Lo ilva Daria vilibazmo syt ioragon ilot epos, separ zijo inkot memebili. Se lyko syt ilot epos, ilvi ohilvossa rughili._

MISSANDEI (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)  
Intimidating.

TRANSLATION  
_Larari._

TYRION (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
A joke.

TRANSLATION  
_Pirtiapos._


End file.
